


Snip! Snap! Dragon!

by leoriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Хэллоуин они играют в игру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip! Snap! Dragon!

Они собираются в доме Хейлов, отличная идея - поминать призраков в мертвом доме. Скотт винит во всем Стайлза, Стайлз - Элисон, Элисон - Лидию, Айзек думает, что виноваты оба – Стайлз и Лидия сговорились у всех за спиной. Никто замечает, но постепенно они становятся ближе, возможно, дело даже не в том, что Стайлз много лет в нее безответно влюблен.  
\- Оборотням, - говорит Дерек. - Нет смысла отмечать Хэллоуин. В кого вы собираетесь нарядиться – в волков?  
Питер молчит, не говорит ничего, просто качает головой. Не нашел видно подходящей ремарки.  
Эрика бы засмеялась в ответ и сказала, показав клыки, что она знает лучше. Взрослая девочка, ты, может, пока мой альфа, но жизни меня не учи. «Я хочу развлекаться», - сказала бы Эрика.  
\- Я хочу развлекаться, - резко, зло говорит он, в его словах вместо вызова могильный холод. Айзек идет развлекаться, потому что Эрика бы это непременно сделала, он делает это вместо нее. Потому что ему невыразимо нравится провоцировать Дерека.  
Ладно, кому он врет, он решил еще вчера, когда Мелисса Маккол попросила его помочь разрезать тыквы. Мелисса в восторге, наверное, Скотт так и не сказал ей, где именно они хотят его проводить.  
Айзек опаздывает, можно было попросить помочь Элисон, Мелиссу или Скотта (Скотт не делится с ним своими планами насчет костюма, и это смутно тревожит).  
Приходят все – даже Питер, Дерек, Крис Арджент, Дитон, не хватает тренера Финстока и шерифа, да, они пригласили людей не из стаи. Совсем ополоумели. Вечер с привидениями в Бикон Хиллз, Айзек смотрит на Дэнни в легком недоумении.  
\- Опаздываешь, Лэйхи, - говорит Дэнни. – О, ты принес тыквы! Эй, Айзек принес тыквы.  
И следом раздается дружное «привет, Айзек», словно все они действительно рады его видеть.  
\- Поможешь разливать пунш, - смеется Элисон. – Давай, проходи.  
Стайлз и Скотт развешивают бумажные гирлянды из черепков, те нелепо смотрятся в сгоревшем разрушенном доме. Возможно, это еще одно видение, Айзек лежит в ледяной ванной, только не просыпается, а умирает от гипотермии.  
\- Не по себе? – спрашивает Питер Хейл, обычно ему нет до Айзека дела. – А в твоем возрасте я обожал вечеринки.  
\- Айзек, - Скотт заканчивает с гирляндами и берет его за руку, - все хорошо?  
Скотт не в костюме. Никто не надел сегодня костюмов – даже Лидия Мартин, королева вечеринок. По ним не поймешь, действительно ли это вечеринка или они собрались здесь, чтобы вместе кого-то убить.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Поможем Элисон разлить пунш?  
Крис Арджент с мрачной решимостью откручивает головы (крышки) бутылкам. Айзека больше ничего сегодня не в состоянии удивить. Его успокаивает прикосновение, Скотт на долю секунды задерживает пальцы на горлышки бутылки.  
Синие розы на блюде тонут, исчезают под слоем темной янтарной жидкости. Элисон высыпает в чашу миндаль и изюм.  
\- Поджигай! – уверенно командует Лидия, и Стайлз с готовностью бросает спичку.  
Следом яркими фонариками загораются тыквы. И все начинают считать, повторять знакомый мотив. Айзек никогда не играл, но помнит сам принцип – видел, когда следил за другими детьми.  
\- Снип! Снэп! Драгон!  
Первым решается Дерек, кто как не альфа. Его улов две засохших темных изюмины. Крис Арджент опускает руку и вытаскивает два ореха и одну изюмину – у орехов гладкие бока, они похожи на пули. Потом под общее одобрение решается Дэнни, видно, что ему не в первой. Элисон, Бойд, Лидия. Имена сменяют друг друга в темпе считалки.  
Стайлз достает одну изюмину, собирается выбрать еще пару (его взгляд бегает туда-сюда), но не успевает – с огнем нельзя мешкать, искать то, что больше нравится, и дует на обожжённые пальцы. Лидия подвигает в его сторону стакан холодной воды.  
Скотт достает два ореха и кладет их на стол между Айзеком и Элисон.  
Питер пристально смотрит на пламя, а потом выпивает остатки пунша прямо из бутылки. Его лицо ненадолго скрывается за черным стеклом.  
«Ну, давай, Айзек, - Скотт пихает его локтем и улыбается. – Твоя очередь».  
Снип!  
Снэп!  
Драгон!  
Посмотрим, что же ты вытащишь?  
Пламя стекает с пальцев прямо в рот. Чтобы не обжечься, нужно двигаться очень быстро – плевое дело для оборотня.  
Айзек шарит пальцами, но не может найти угощения. Миндаль. Или изюм.  
Что ты выберешь?  
Давай, Айзек, мы ждем, Айзек.  
Ищи.


End file.
